Master Comics Vol 1 115
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Tug Other Characters: * Parole Board * Jerry Sloan * Mrs. Pewter * Jack Standish * Miss Deek Locations: * Farmwood Reform School * Van Sutton Estate * DeLion Estate Items: * Sivana Junior's Dog Transposer Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Corn & Kobb: "Bad Actors" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters * Colonel Corn * Korny Kobb Locations: * Podunk | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Nyoka: "The Invisible Menace" | Synopsis3 = Botanist Dr. Hinkle develops an Invisibility Concoction (and an antidote for same) from some rare plants in the Indian Jungle, and tests it by the traditional method of drinking some. It works; it turns Hinkle and all his clothing invisible. He discards it. A dangerous tiger slurps up the formula from the ground, and becomes invisible, and even more dangerous. Nyoka decides that in order to see the tiger, she'll have to become invisible also. This works out, and she soon kills the invisible tiger with her invisible rifle, but some local natives mistake her for an evil spirit, and try to kill her with spears. Nyoka uses one spear to pole-vault out of a deep pit, and escapes them. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters * Nyoka the Jungle Girl Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Dr. Hinkle, botanist * Sumat, villager Locations: * Items: * Hinkle's Invisibility Concoction (makes his clothing invisible too) Animals: * invisible tiger | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Ozzie and Babs: "Dawn, Dusk and Date Time" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters * Ozzie Turner * Babs Forester Other Characters: * Glitter Gaye * Midge * Mabel Locations: * Winkleview ** Winkleview Snak Shop | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Freshman Freddy: "The Old Apple Tree" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters * Freshman Freddy Villains: * Ace * Stooge Other Characters: * Harriet * Dean Flotwell * Professor Little | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Carl Pfeufer | Inker6_1 = John Jordan | StoryTitle6 = Tom Mix: "Terror at the Gold Mine" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * Tom Mix Supporting Characters: * Mike Shaw, Sheriff Villains: * Bad Man Dalton ** his gang Other Characters: * Downes, gold prospector * Hartwell, gold prospector * Laird Rigney, rancher Locations: * Hills of Dobie ** Downes & Hartwell Gold Mine * Town of Dobie * Mule Creek Junction | Notes = * Dr. Hinkle: "I wonder if it would make me invisible if I drank some of it! I'm going to try! I've already prepared a counter agent to nullify its effects!" * Also appearing in this issue of Master Comics was: ** Vacuum Bloobstutter: "Bloobstutter's Scalp" (text story), by Rod Reed | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read "The Human Dogs!" and "Bad Actors" online * Read "Nyoka the Jungle Girl and the Invisible Menace" and "Dawn, Dusk and Date Time" online * Read "The Old Apple Tree" and "Terror at the Gold Mine!" online * Master Comics #115 May 1950, entire issue. }}